Today mobile computerized devices (e.g., smart phones, laptops, and tablets) are surpassing stationary computerized devices for user access to the Internet and other networks. One of the main limitations of untethering from cords is battery-life. Consumers also seek to reduce unnecessary power usage of corded devices as well. An additional stain is that as network usage becomes more pervasive and mobile processing functionalities increase, more power is needed.
Conventional sleep modes turn off most components of a mobile device in order to preserve battery life. Sleep modes typically allow a device to restart without all of steps needed after a complete power down for quicker access to the device.
Problematically, sleep modes cause a device to lose connectivity with network resources. For example, maintenance of a Wi-Fi connection requires periodic synching between the device and an access point use for connecting to the Internet and other networks. As a result, resuming network activity after sleep mode can take an additional period of time after the device wakes up.
Another problem with putting a device into sleep mode is that intervening messages sent to the device are missed. For example, the Wi-Fi radio is turned off, so Wi-Fi messages sent from chat sessions, e-mail updates or other asynchronous communications are put on hold. Once the device wakes up from sleep mode, and restores a network connection, even more time is needed retrieve updates and some are completely lost.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique that saves power in Wi-Fi devices utilizing Bluetooth, or other low-power communication channels.